test_mccfandomcom-20200214-history
Kauri
He is the strong man of the gang, a true force of nature. He is able to carry huge boards or lift the monchhicar to help Willow repair it. But that's about the limit of its power, which is not magic. Thus, he could not break the stone wall of Aikor prison. Kauri is a "quiet force", a great cool rather dreamer, rarely won by stress. This is in opposition with Hanae, who always wants him to go off in a hurry. Very courageous, sure of his strength, he is not impressed by Aïkor, even if he never takes his threats lightly. And he won't hesitate to step forward to protect his friends. Less rebellious than Hanae, less susceptible than Saule, he is the most measured of the Trio. He's a tough guy with a tender heart who hates conflicts between his friends. It's his cool side. But if he can't calm the game down quickly and is overwhelmed by the mess, he can give up, especially if a fight between Willow and Hanae goes too far and he can't reconcile them. He then runs off to calm himself, moving away from the Tree... at the risk of finding himself isolated in the face of danger (see "Three of a Kind"). And then all the same, his coolness has limits: he can get angry if we push him to the edge... especially of course when it's Aïkor and his henchmen. These guys, they annoy him immensely and take him off his hinges! Especially if they're attacking defenseless monchhibugs or his friends! His role in the community Strong Kauri is the builder of the Dream Tree. An expert in carpentry, he can build a house, build a pond, repair a fragile branch... Interests Heavy, but sensitive, Kauri loves music. He plays several instruments, including the monchhiridoo, a kind of didgeridoo with which he creates harmonious melodies that have the gift of making everyone zen, even Hanae... Monchhibugs love his music. He is also a sports fan, where his strength and will do wonders. He loves challenges and sports competitions (see "Super Willow"). With Hanae, he's served. They'll be able to compete with the chhinanas! His little flaws His "coolness" can turn against him, especially when it is necessary to act quickly... or when a chore is announced. For sometimes this "mania" to take things in a relaxed manner can put him and the community in perilous situations. Accessories Kauri handles with skill a boomerang with triple branches: his Boonchhirang. He loves to play with it under any circumstances. He can also use it to counter an enemy, drop an object, pick a chhinana... He customized, personalized, decorated it... Willow and Hanae even suspect that he sleeps with it, hidden under the pillow, like a cuddly toy. His relationships with Hanae and Willow Kauri the debonair is the "stabilizing" element of the Trio. He calms Willow's anguish and calms Hanae's ardor. He doesn't look for the "little beast" like his friends, and doesn't like it at all when an argument starts. He then plays on his coolness. And it works well... in general.